An Angel's Powers, A Demon's Puppet: the 101st Hunger Games
by Rikachan101
Summary: You may stand with the strength of the rocks under your feet, dance like the flames that kindle in your heart, strike like the lightning in your grasp, fly like the bird in your dreams. You have all the power in the world, but the demon still holds the strings to his puppets. So let the 101st Hunger Games begin.


Prologue-

President Davus knew that he was a reasonable man. However, recently, he had come to believe that he was getting soft. No one said anything, but he knew that something was wrong with him.

After the disaster that had been the 100th Hunger Games, he had chosen to let Apollo Tiell go. Well, a formal resignation had been in order, but that was it. He decided to hire a new Gamemaker; a man who wouldn't take chances with the Games. He understood the art of manipulation, in some ways, better than Davus himself. Aizen Titus was the one man truly understood the Districts, having lived in District 3 for ten years of his life. Davus was aware of the value of having a man like Aizen on his side; a man who knew everything about Panem, from its technology to the citizens themselves. He was perfect.

But the reason that the President had felt troubled was not because of the new Gamemaker. It was because he had decided to spare the previous. He did not blame Apollo for what happened with the Games, he blamed himself. New unrest had arisen from the torturous event, possibly started from young Aurora herself. However, if he were to kill her, he would be put into an even more unfortunate position of dealing with possible martyrdom. He could not prove anything, and the unrest had begun with the Quell itself. He had done this to himself, put the Capitol into an extremely risky position, which could become a revolt if he made any more mistakes.

No, a new dawn was beginning in Panem, and he had to keep up with the times. If he were to fix it, he would have to correct his mistakes. The 101st Hunger Games were not to be a Quell, but he could create a new twist; one that could present itself as an initial reward for the tributes, but present consequences. _Yes,_ he thought to himself. _Give the Districts an illusion of power, and then take it away._

"Sir? It's your move."

Davus, lost in his thoughts, quickly shook his head and looked across the table. A young man sat there, his close-cropped brown hair gelled back, and his ivory skin appearing as white as snow in the bright light of the hall. Aizen Titus was a man who did not rely on bodily alterations, unlike the others of the Capitol. He chose to wear white robes, with golden cuffs and pants. Along with his manipulative nature, Aizen also had a polite, but charismatic side. He could engage anyone, including Davus, into a very exciting game of chess.

"Thank you, just lost in thought for a moment…how are the preparations for the arena coming along?" He continued as he decided on his next move.

"Very good, sir." Aizen smiled. "I can take you on my hovercraft later to show you. It is coming along quite nicely."

"You can take me now."

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

Davus gave a light smile. "Pawn to A6."

Aizen calmly looked down, smirking as he watched Davus move his piece. "Checkmate." He said quietly, smiling. "Good game, sir."

"Yes," Davus chuckled in response. "Interesting how the seemingly insignificant pieces can do the most damage to the enemy."

"Thank you sir. I will remember that." Aizen smiled as the two men stood up from their chairs, proceeding to the door, as an Avox girl scrambled behind them to pick up the board. She was a young girl, still a teenager, with wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Shame that such pretty girls were still punished in this way. He could only guess why the President had kept her alive to endure further slavery, rather than simply kill her like the 22 other children that he had killed in the past year. Well, now that number would become 45.

**Sorry guys, that I have been gone for such a long time. You will get your explanation soon enough, but basically, it comes down to four things. SCHOOL. SUMMER. SUPERWHOLOCK AND GENERAL TUMBLR CRAZINESS. WRITER'S BLOCK. I have all of my tributes in, so there will be no month-long delays (hopefully, unless I have something better to do). Also, next chapter will feature a fandom contest, and the winner will get an extra chapter devoted to their tribute. I am going to be writing this story a bit differently. I am devoting a single chapter to each tribute leading up to the Games, and as a result, there will be only one reaping chapter. The bloodbath characters will not receive their own chapters. However, before I go, I would like to reveal the names of the tributes, as well as the psychic abilities that they will be granted for the 101****st**** Hunger Games. Further details in later chapters. (A lot of the abilities present are derived from X-Men, Avatar, and a manga called Psyren)**

**Diesel Forga-"bloodbending" (for anyone who doesn't know, he has the ability to manipulate bodily fluids, and therefore all of the muscles and bones in a person's body)**

**Flutter Amore-psychic weapons (for reference, see Psylocke from X-Men)**

**Alexander "Alex" Wells–telekinesis **

**Liana Nessard-pyrokinesis**

**Holland Parquer (bloodbath)-clarivoyance**

**Pixel Whyte-phasing (for reference, see Shadowcat from X-Men)**

**Raxore " Rax" Shaun–cryokinesis**

**Ritta Maronely–telepathy**

**Jake Nalsh–shapeshifting (can only transform into a living being that he has touched)**

**Piper Halliwell–atmokinesis (for reference, see Storm from X-Men. Atmokinesis can refer to either weather manipulation or full elemental control, but I was not about to turn any tributes into the Avatar XP)**

**Eruvanie Conner (bloodbath)-Power mimicry**

**Snow Marswor (bloodbath)-Precognition**

**Ash Hollis–teleportation**

**Sequoia Ackley–geokinesis **

**Marlequin Detro–astral projection**

**Florence Arotine (bloodbath)-energy absorption**

**Dan Ranoro–"seismic sense" (again, for those of you who do not know Avatar, he has an ability that allows him to sense vibrations in the Earth and air. However, this is extended here to being able to sense vibrations at high speeds and velocities, as well as being able to sense gases)**

**Solstice Farmore–the ability to create hallucinations**

**Max Royal (bloodbath)-the ability to manipulate psionic energy into basic shapes**

**Alecka Meer–invade dreams and create night terrors**

**Zachary Dayn-electrokinesis**

**Ashbrie Crimson- hydrokinesis**

**Fin Evergreen- energy healing**

**Portia Slaire-psionic blasts**


End file.
